


Drunken confessions

by TheWritingGinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGinger/pseuds/TheWritingGinger
Summary: Lucifer comes back from being with Diavolo, a bit intoxicated and these are the events that took place.Gender Neutral Reader
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	Drunken confessions

Getting out of the shower you walk into your dimly lit bedroom about to get ready for the end of your night. Once you’ve gotten into some comfy clothes you got some popcorn and water then settled into bed to enjoy your show. 

About an hour and a half into watching T.V. you hear someone knocking on the door, “It’s open” you invite, not wanting to get up. When you look up you see your lover, you raise an eyebrow at his actions “why did you knock?” you asked a bit amused. “I wanted you to know I was here!” Lucifer responds a bit slurred. You giggle a bit, “Even tho its your room too?” “Oh, yeah…” He says closing the door. Lazily taking off his blazer dropping it next to him as he makes his way further into the room. 

Plopping next to you on the bed with his shirt half unbuttoned he looks over at you, eyes a bit lidded. “How has your night been?” He asks as looks at a strand of hair that he begins to play with. You chuckle, “Good, how about you baby?” “My night has been good too.” He nods his head, staring off into space.

Sitting up a bit you finally question, “You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?” You stare down at him with a humored grin. “Just a little, Diavolo asked me to join him for a drink or two after work and… I guess we had a few more than that.” “Yeah I can see that.” You laugh at his drunken state. 

You get out of bed and come around to stand next to Lucifer to help him get ready for bed. As you take off his shoes, Lucifer speaks up “Wh-what are you doing?” His voice expressing his tiredness. “Helping you get more comfortable.” You say as you continue to unbutton the rest of the buttons on his dress shirt. Having him sit up a bit so he could slid off his shirt you lay it at the foot of the bed. “How about you finish changing while I go get you some water.” You leave before he can argue with you.

Coming back from the kitchen with glass in hand you come in to see a sleepy Lucifer watching the show playing on the T.V. in nothing but a pair of black boxer-briefs. A slight smile crosses your face, “Here drink this.” You hand him the glass and get back into the bed. 

You resume watching your show and snack on your popcorn a bit till you feel a weight on your lap. Looking down you see Lucifer gazing up at you, “You ok?” You ask a bit concerned as you caress his cheek lovingly. 

Your question going unanswered, your gazes locked Lucifer places his larger hand over yours and slightly leans into it. “Thank you for helping me.” Lucifer says, “You don’t need to thank me Luci, you would help me if I were in your place.” You chortle a bit surprised with this sudden out burst. “No not just for tonight.” A bit confused as to why else Lucifer would thank you for, you wait for him to continue. 

Nuzzling into your hand more his words continue, “Thank you for loving me.” His words make your heart melt and swell all at once. “And because of that I command you to never leave me.” You cant help but smile, that despite his inebriated state his domineering character still finds a way to pop out between his confessional words.

“You’re the only person that has caught my eye like you have, and I believe the reason for that is that you’re meant to be mine.” Lucifer’s voice so soft and tender, you want to speak but fear by doing so you might break it. 

Closing his eyes and resting further into your lap, “I want to marry you, and one day I will.” His tired words punctuated with a relaxed sigh. His words meeting your ears leave you in loving disbelief. “Luci~” About to respond you look down and see the love of your life sleeping peacefully in your lap, a sight you hope to see over and over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Any suggestions of what you would like to see, I would love to hear them ^^


End file.
